NALU: Apagón
by The Midnight Nightmare
Summary: Hubo un apagón en media Magnolia a horas de la noche, mucho Nalu y un Happy exagerado :3 (Oneshot)


Apagón por The Midnight Nightmare

Es un Oneshot. Se me ocurrió cuando se fue la luz en mi casa, así que encendí una vela y me puse a escribir, y aunque me quedé ciega valió la pena X_X

PD: El fanfic iba a ser un lemon, pero con lo que yo misma escribí me dio un sangrado nasal extremo y decidí no ponerlo. Estúpida mente pervertida xD.

Era un día común en Magnolia, la gente charlaba sobre la destrucción causada por los chicos del gremio; Fairy Tail.

La tarde se hacía notar con los tonos del celaje rosa y anaranjado, una maga rubia caminaba equilibrándose entre el borde de la acera y el río, destino a su apartamento.

Al llegar dicha chica a su casa, el cielo ya se había oscurecido y alumbrado por brillantes estrellas. Lucy subió los escalones, hasta llegar a su departamento.

Cuando consiguió entrar, por coincidencia de la vida, hubo un apagón en media ciudad.

-Lucy: Supongo, que si entro con cuidad…

Tropezó la maga en medio de la oscuridad, pero para su sorpresa, algo había acolchado su caída... ¿O alguien…?

-Iteei- dijo una voz masculina.-

-Lucy: No será que… ¿Natsu?

-Natsu: Ah hola Lucy.- Dijo saludando infantilmente.

-Lucy: Bakka, te eh dicho que no entres cuando no estoy.- Dijo haciendo pucheros.

Lucy aún no captaba, pero cuando lo hizo, comenzó a ruborizarse tanto que ni el cabello de Erza le hacía competencia. Ambos chicos se encontraban en una posición muy comprometedora.

-Lucy: ¡KYA! ¡Muévete!-

-Natsu: No puedo me estás aplastando.-

La rubia se sentó en su cama, y el peli rosado en una silla del comedor.

-Lucy: ¿Y Happy no viene contigo? – Preguntó aún sonrojada.

-Natsu: Lo hacía, pero tú estás muy pesada y lo aplastaste.

-Happy: A-Aye….- Dijo con sus ojos hechos espirales, y ya noqueado en el suelo.

-Lucy: ¡PERO SI TU TAMBIÉN ESTABAS SOBRE ÉL!- Les gritó molesta.-Y bueno...- Continuó- Natsu enciende tu fuego, no puedo ver nada…-

-Natsu: Vale- Obedeció encendiendo su dedo índice en una pequeña pero luminosa llama.-Por cierto Lucy, ya estaba encendido antes- Se sonrojó.

-Lucy: ¿Q-Qué?- Pregunto confundida.

La maga estelar miró hacia abajo, para descubrir que su Habitual chaleco/blusa colores marinero se había desabrochado hasta la mitad, dando un buen escote que mirar.

-Lucy: ¡Aaah! ¡Pervertido, no mires!- Exclamó mientras se volvía a atar su blusa.

-Natsu: ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?- Su tono de voz se volvió un poco seductor-Si tu eres bastante linda-

-Lucy: ¿A-Ah? D-De qué estás hablando…-Tartamudeó sonrojándose.

-Natsu: Vamos, ambos sabemos que…-El Dragon Slayer se acercó lentamente hacia la chica.

-Lucy: H-Hum...-Tartamudeó.

-Happy- Charles... ads hhs…- Dijo el neko azul que seguía inconsciente en el suelo del apartamento.

El joven mago seguía avanzando hasta la heredera de los Hearthphilia. Pronto sus caras estuvieron a centímetros.

-Natsu: Te quiero, lo siento por no darme cuenta antes.- Sonrío.

-Lucy: N-Natsu.- Se ruborizó ligeramente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos "amigos" se encontraron intercambiando respiraciones y juntando sus labios en un dulce beso.

-Lucy: Estoy encendida. –

Ahora habían perdido su autocontrol, ya sabían lo que sentían mutuamente y estaban dispuestos a sacarle provecho.

-Natsu: Te amo- Admitió nuevamente, pero esta vez con una sonrisa juguetona.- Ya no hay que contenerse-

Ese no es el Natsu descuidado e idiota que normalmente veía, era lindo y seductor.

Comenzaron a desvestirse entre los dos. Sin darse cuenta se encontraron en ropas menores uno sobre el otro.

_-Lucy POV# Joder, nos acabos de confesar y esto sucederá…-_ Pensaba, pero no se resistía, Oh santa hipocresía…-

El mago de fuego comenzó a masajear uno de los pechos de la chica, lo cual a ella le provocó un pequeño gemido.

-Happy:

Natsu lamió el cuello de la chica, y ella al sentir la respiración caliente de su amante, sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Natsu: Avancemos un poco más, ¿Vale?- Dijo con su característica sonrisa, mientras que bajaba las pantaletas de su "amiguita".

-Lucy: E-Espera, es mi primera vez- Dijo algo avergonzada.

-Natsu: ¿Qué te parece? La mía también.- Respondió.

Y lo que paso luego, es secreto nuestro. (Nah mentira la autora los quería joder)

Al día siguiente…

Natsu y Lucy se encontraban durmiendo desnudos, ocultados por las rosas mantas.

-Happy: ¡AYE! ¡QUE ME PERDÍ!

La chica comenzó a despertar…

-Lucy: ¡HIC! ¡Happy! –Dijo alterada la blonda mientras que Dragneel continuaba durmiendo.

El neko azul se quedo congelado unos segundos, hasta que…

-Happy: Se Gustaaaaaaaan- comentó rompiendo el silencio. –Hihi ya quiero ver a Charles cuando le cuente esto-

-Lucy: ¡NO HAPPY ESPERA!- Pero era tarde, el pequeño gato azul se había ido volando por la ventana.

¡NATSU! ¡JODER DESPIERTA!-Gritó alterada.

-Natsu: Ah por qué tanto escándalo…-

-Lucy: ¡Tu estúpido gato nos va a delatar!

-Natsu: ¿¡Queeeé!?

…

Todos en el gremio se encontraban reunidos alrededor de lo que parecía ser un neko azul volador parlante, conocido como Happy. La mayoría de los allí presentes poseían un ligero sonrojo o sangrado nasal.

Happy hablaba dramáticamente.

-Happy: …Y entonces yo, el majestuoso y guapo Happy fui cruelmente golpeado por dos pervertidas bestias, y cuando caí en un profundo sueño… ¡AYE!- Decía sollozando exageradamente.

La puerta del gremio se abrió de golpe, una rubia y un peli rosa yacían furiosos rodeados por un aura negra, se dirigían hacia Happy.

-Happy: ¡Ayuda! ¡VIENEN A POR MÍ! ¡AAAAAAAAAYE SIIIIIIIIIIR!

El pequeño Exceed uso aérea para intentar huir, pero el Dragón Slayer le cogió por la cola.

CENSURADO.

Cuando Happy fue dado de alta de emergencias, Erza se acerco sonrojada y con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, hacia la rubia maga.

-Erza: ¿Así qué Natsu, Eh?

-Lucy: Urusai.

Pronto a Erza se le unió todo el grupo femenino de Fairy Tail, y pobre de Lucy.

Mientras…

-Happy: Aye...- Suspiró con dos chichones en su cabeza, y cubierto por vendas.

-Elfman: Andar con chicas de tu equipo y entrar en sus casas no es de hombres.

-Gray: ¿Ahora quién es el pervertido aquí?- Decía burlándose.

-Natsu: Ya cállense, ella es solo mi amiga.- Se sonrojó y miro hacia otro lado.

-Gray: Tú amiga con derechos, de seguro.

Fin.


End file.
